finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nube oscura/Dissidia (PSP)
Cloud of Darkness è uno dei malvagi apparsi accanto a Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. E' un’entità, la cui essenza si risveglia quando equilibrio tra luce ed oscurità si sbilancia. L'obiettivo di Cloud of Darkness è risucchiare il mondo nel Void. Ella libra nell'aria analogamente ad una nuvola, ed attacca con i tentacoli attornianti il suo corpo. Cloud of Darkness pattuisce un’alleanza conKefka Palazzo, Exdeath e Kuja per attentare al mondo e per farlo ritornare nell'oscurità. Il suo opponente principale in Dissidia è l'Onion Knight, desideroso di proteggere i propri compagni ed amici da lei. Storia Dopo la morte di Xande, Cloud of Darkness compare, a causa della instabilità da lui causata, e rivela le sue intenzioni di gettare il mondo in uno stato di non esistenza. Una battaglia si disputa, in cui Cloud of Darkness sbaraglia repentinamente i Guerrieri della Luce , ponendo fine alla resistenza dei suoi scopi. I Guerrieri della Luce vengono risorti dai loro alleati e ritornano nel Mondo dell'Oscurità per confrontarsi con Cloud of Darkness. Lì viene rivelato (solo nella versione DS del gioco) da parte di uno dei Guerrieri dell'Oscurità che Cloud of Darkness manipolò Xande per tutto il tempo, e che proprio lei fu responsabile del terremoto che quasi precitò il continente fluttuante sulla superficie del mondo. All'inizio Cloud of Darkness è ancora troppo potente per essere fronteggiata, ma il sacrifico dei Guerrieri dell'Oscurità permette il suo indebolimento, rendendola vulnerabile. Cloud of Darkness rilascia il suo potere sommo contro i Guerrieri della Luce, ma risulta caduca, dunque sconfitta ed i suoi vagheggi vengono diradiati. Personalità Cloud of Darkness non è ben definità nel carattere in''Final Fantasy III''; in Dissidia Final Fantasy il suo personaggio è meglio strutturato. Maligna e disinteressata agli altri, Cloud of Darkness rifiuta il genere umano, seppur gradisca la continua necessità di trovare un posto migliore per vivere da parte degli umani, seppur essi sappiano che morranno. Si unisce a Kefka ed Exdeath, bramando la distruzione totale. Abbigliamento L'abbigliamento base di Cloud of Darkness è estrapolato da uno schizzo di Amano: Cloud of Darkness appare come una donna matura, con capelli lunghi, sbaragliati e grigi; il corpo è ricoperto parzialmente da un rivestimento mostruoso aderente; al centro della fronte vi è incastonata una gemma, e sulle spalle v'è un mantello rosso. Il suo ego Ex consiste nella sua forma demoniaca, completamente verde di pelle, senza mantello. Il suo manichino di battaglia, lo Spettro Detrattore è verde. Musica Il tema musicale originale dello scontro contro Cloud of Darkness si chiamava "Saigo no shitou" ("Final Battle to the Death"). La traccia è suddivisa in tre componimenti, ognuno più rapido dell'altro. La OST del gioco include anche un arrangiamento dei The Black Mages. Trivia *Il Totema, Famfrit, da Final Fantasy Tactics Advance e l' Esper, Famfrit, in Final Fantasy XII, sono vagamente ispirati a Cloud of Darkness *Dei primi dieci ed ufficiali capitoli di Final Fantasy , Cloud of Darkness ed Artemisia sono le uniche donne antagoniste. Nonostante il suo apparire donna, Cloud of Darkness non possiede un proprio genere sessuale, essendo la incarnazione della truculenza assoluta *Seppur non possegga genere sessuale, sia l'Onion Knight che Golbez in Dissidia si riferiscono all'essere con "lei", quando se ne discute in terza persona Categoria:Final Fantasy III Categoria:Antagonisti Categoria:Dissidia Final Fantasy